Band Search
by pudinlvr
Summary: Bella and her two very best friends from phoenix get achance to be on a TV show which is looking for next new band.Edward and his brothers are from Chicago who audition for the same tv show.what happens when their worlds collide and face off for the prize
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... All Characters belong to MS. Stephenie Meyer... i do not own any of them.. only what i make them sing.. on that note, all songs i dont own either :)

Chapter 1

"And the winner is..." said Aro with so much suspense, I would've never thought in a million years I will be standing where I am now. I stand here holding the hands of my very best friends Rosalie and Alice. If it wasn't for them dragging me to this I would've never met so many amazing people. The butterflies I feel are so intense I feel as though I'm going to pass out. As I stand here all that is going through my mind is our beginning.

"Come oooonnnn pleeeeaaase bella! You have the best voice out of the 3 of us! If we win, we could tour the whole country, and if we loose then its just an excuse to get out of pheonix..pleease!" Alice begged with her pouty puppy dog eyes. This girl really knows how to make me give in to her. Alice is the shortest out of the 3 of us, black spikey hair and amazing blue eyes. Don't let her height fool you for a second she is a feisty little girl. Her heart is bigger than her, but she can get down and kick some but when she wants to. Rosalie on the other hand is drop dead gorgeous, long blonde hair with blue eyes, put it this way think of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, rosalie is more beautiful than that. People think she is a dumb blonde but in reality she is way smarter than me. Unlike myself I have dull brown eyes and shoulder length brown icky hair. At times I feel as though im not worthy of being in the same room with them let alone be one their best friend.

"Fine! I'll do it, I bet we won't even get through the first round let alone win the whole damn contest" I gave up I just didn't want to endure any more whining from these two.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee thank you thank you thank you!" Alice screamed. "Calm down little pixie your gonna have a heart attack or something" rose said while surfing the web.

The three of us shared a 3 bedroom apartment in downtown Phoenix. My mother Renee raised me by herself, she left my father Charlie back in forks, Washington when I was still a baby. She had told me that she left because she felt abandoned by my father every day while he was at his job. He was the town's chief of police. I've met him a couple of times but never really spent more than a week together at a time. When I was 19 I decided that I need to get away from my mother and all her crazy boy toys she had. So I packed my bags and moved into this very sheik apartment with my bff's that I've known since pre-school.

"I think I know what you should sing. I think something that showcases ur singing ability bells" Rosalie explained.  
>"You guys don't you think that all 3 of us show sing the songs not just me?" I asked looking at them both sternly<p>

Rose answered slowly like as she was speaking to a child, "Bella, honey, we need to get ourselves noticed your voice can do that for us, I've heard you belt out the best of Jessica Simpson's hits in your bathroom, plus Alice and I voted and you lost."

I guess I was the front woman to our little group. "So what song am I gonna be performing?"

"We were thinking... I wanna love you forever by Jessica Simpson?" Alice stated almost like she was asking a question.

"That's perfect!" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time laughing at each other..

The next week flew by in a blur. All we did was rehearse night and day. Finally it was the day of the audition. We pulled up to the hotel and line was already around the block. "Ohh boy, this is going to be a long day..bring on the caffeine" said Alice. "NO! You're hyper enough without the sugar" Rosalie yelled.

AN: This is my first Fanfic.. Rate and Review.. let me know where i could improve to keep writing or... to stop all together.. **fingers crossed**


	2. i want to love you forever

Disclaimer... All Characters belong to MS. Stephenie Meyer... i do not own any of them.. only what i make them sing.. on that note, all songs i dont own either :)

Chapter 2: I want to love you forever

Seriously waiting in the lines for black Friday sales with Rosalie and Alice is way easier to handle than standing in line for this. I found out 4 hours ago that it is an actual band audition like with instruments and stuff. Sure we all were practicing with our own instruments at home but we didn't know it was a requirement of the competition. I guess it was meant to be.

After many hours of waiting it was finally our turn to audition, we were told that we had to pick our lead vocalist to audition today and if we passed we would fly to Hollywood and audition our "band" in front of the other people that made it through the first round. Of course all the pressure was on me, poor little Bella.

As I made my way to the tiny room Rose and Alice were right behind me, all I had to do was to give it my all and pray that I didn't for get the words.

"Begin when your ready" that was the sound that brought me back from my thoughts, the woman was going to decide our fate. This red head named Victoria, she looked so bored. I would be too if I was in her position. I took a deep breath and spoke, "I will be singing 'I wanna love you forever' by Jessica Simpson".

"Great not another one of these pop wannabe princesses, alright bring on the earplugs."

Great I haven't even started singing and she hates me already.

"_You set my soul at ease__  
><em>_Chased darkness out of view__  
><em>_Left your desperate spell on me__  
><em>_Say you feel it too__  
><em>_I know you do__  
><em>_I've got so much more to give__  
><em>_This can't die, I yearn to live__  
><em>_Pour yourself all over me__  
><em>_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

_I __wanna love you forever__  
><em>_And this is all I'm asking of you__  
><em>_10,000 lifetimes together__  
><em>_Is that so much for you to do?__  
><em>_Cause from the moment that I saw your face__  
><em>_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace__  
><em>_I swear I knew.__  
><em>_I'm gonna love you forever_

I was at the middle of the song when I started to feel so into the song like if I could, no wait scratch that, that we could actually have a shot at this competition.

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no__  
><em>_Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday__  
><em>_Cause when I'm with you there's nowhere else__  
><em>_That I would ever wanna be no__  
><em>_I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you__  
><em>_Loving me ... I'm gonna loooooooooooove_

_I __wanna love you forever__  
><em>_And this is all I'm asking of you__  
><em>_10,000 lifetimes together__  
><em>_Is that so much for you to do?__  
><em>_Cause from the moment that I saw your face__  
><em>_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace__  
><em>_I swear I knew.__  
><em>_I'm gonna love you forever_

I finished my song and waiting patiently, fearing Victoria's reaction. I couldn't tell if she was disgusted or what. Great I failed. I could feel the tears about to slide down my cheeks, how can this woman be so heartless, I can't even look at Alice or Rose at the moment. What happened next shocked me the most, as Victoria started speaking I held my breath.

"Well, umm that was umm something else. Here I thought I was going to kill myself thinking that you were going to butcher a perfectly good song, I stand corrected. You, Bella have left me speechless, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to leave this god awful place and come with me to Hollywood! Your group passes to round 2! Congrats!"

"OMG! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was the squeal from alice that I heard as I felt two big bodies tackle me to the ground. "Thank you, Thank you!" an excited Rose told Victoria.

"One more thing girls, get ready to leave in 1 week and get a great song ready for the band you will be performing it for everyone in round 2. I have faith in you girls, I have seen so many train wrecks today I think I found our winner here in Phoenix!"

We are going to Hollywood! I couldn't believe it, we are going to the land of dreams. I couldn't wait to see what this enchanted land had in store for us, all we knew is that we are ready!

A/N: I know, i know, i took awhile, Im having a writing block.. grrr! but i hope this mini page helps.. im trying to see how to introduce the rest of the characters.. as always.. review please..


	3. New

Disclaimer... All Characters belong to MS. Stephenie Meyer... i do not own any of them.. only what i make them sing.. on that note, all songs i dont own either :)

Chapter 3: New

"_California girls, were unforgettable__Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top__Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__California girls, were undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock__  
><em>_West coast represent, now put your hands up__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" _this song has been on repeat for the past 3 days. It didn't help that our new apartment building was on the beach. Before I get ahead of my self I need to do some explaining. Apparently, the show has all the new contestants live in a broken down apartment complex down the street from the show. Well, Rose's parents had a big fit and decided to purchase us a beautiful condo on the beach of Marina Del Rey which is 10 minutes away from Venice Beach. Hey if you live in Cali (that's what people call it here) you have to do it right and live on the beach and we weren't complaining at all. We have been here for the last 3 days and Alice has been blasting only 4 songs to get us in the Cali mood, California Girls by Katy Perry, Going back to Cali by Notorious BIG, California Love by 2 pac and Dr. Dre and 2 live and die in L.A. this girl was something else.

"Okay ladies, we need to get down to business, Bella get your guitar and start practicing New by No doubt , Alice get your bass and do the same, but we are going to start slow." Rose started with the drums to the begging of new, "don't let it gooo away.. this feeling has got to stay.._Don't let it go away__This feeling has got to stay..__And I can't believe I've had this chance now__..__Don't let it go away.." _I stayed in silence for a minute just strumming my guitar, then Alice joined in with her bass and the next thing I knew Rose picked up the speed and we dove back into the song and it sounded perfect until the end.

"Alright! That was perfect! They wont know what hit them tomorrow! Ok get plenty of rest tomorrow is a big day" with that she left quickly out of the room leaving Alice and I in our rehearsal space.

"Don't worry Bells we will do great, you'll see nothing to be scared about" Alice assured me before leaving for her own room. Right nothing to be afraid of, except falling off the stage and breaking my neck. I went to bed just thinking what the next day had planned for us, I hope I don't suck too bad.

In the morning we all climbed into Rosalie's red convertible BMW, yes I know she is spoiled but she didn't pick it out her parents also purchased it for her along with a yellow Porsche 911 turbo for Alice and a Audi A6 for myself. Their excuse was that they didn't want us to use public transportation and get mugged. I tried to beg them to take my car back at least but they weren't having it since they thought of Alice and I as their own daughters, ughh I hate people spending money on me, I am fine just bumming a ride from the other two.

We pulled up to the studio and there are at least 300 acts on the list of performers today. We were scheduled to audition in an hour so our group had to wait in the auditorium while the other acts performed. Great they want to see our competition already, I was going to die of embarrassment.

Alice got me out of my thoughts "this is great so we know what we are up against!" all I could do was nod back to her in response and then we I turned back to the stage the organizer came out and addressed us all.

"Can I have everyone's attention, ok good. I'm Ben and I've been given certain instructions for you all, when you come on stage your lead singer will sing your audition song again the one you performed in our auditions in your home town, then your group will perform your group's audition song this help out panel of judges eliminate the strong from the weak, this is your only shot so make it count, first up is Edward Cullen and his band."

Then this group of gorgeous guy walked up to the stage, I am guessing Edward was the lead singer he walked up to the stage holding a acoustic guitar and sitting right at center stage while the other two set up behind him for the next performance. He looked like a god, red brownish sex hair you could see the definitions of his muscles the way he was holding his guitar. I heard a quite of few numbers of sighs around the room, Im guessing the other girls here just noticed what I just did and then he spoke.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen and I will be performing Everlong by the Foo Fighters, then my brothers, Jasper, Emmett and I will be singing Just like Heaven by The Cure" and as he started to sing he locked eyes with me, these gorgeous green eyes look directly into mine.

"_Hello__  
><em>_I've waited here for you__  
><em>_Everlong_

_Tonight__  
><em>_I throw myself into__  
><em>_And out of the red, out of her head she sang_

_Come down__  
><em>_And waste away with me__  
><em>_Down with me_

_Slow how__  
><em>_You wanted it to be__  
><em>_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang_

_And I wonder__  
><em>_When I sing along with you__  
><em>_If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
><em>_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
><em>_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when__  
><em>_She sang__  
><em>

His eyes didn't look away, I felt some type of connection with this guy I have never even met him, I felt my face burning I was so embarrassed. I knew all the eyes of his "groupies" were on me, great.

_And I wonder__  
><em>_If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
><em>_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
><em>_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when__  
><em>_She sang__ "_

He got up from his chair and broke our gaze each other and with that I looked around just as I suspected everyone turned and looked at me, even my friends.

"What was that?" Alice was the first to break the silence.

"I really don't know I have never seen him before I don't know why he keep looking at me, honest"

"Well we have to find out what his deal is, plus his brothers are so cute! I call the dirty blond one!"

"As long as I get the brown curly headed one he is so fine!" Rosalie added and with that our conversation ended and we returned our attention to the stage.

Edward went up to the microphone and again he stared looking into my eyes, geez what is the deal with him sure he is cute and all but, come on buddy I am not the judges to try to impress, plus I hated the negative attention I was getting from all the other skanks in the room.

Finally they started to play one of my all time favorite songs, and they did not disappoint.

Edward sang first of course

"_Show me how you do that trick__  
><em>_The one that makes me scream" she said__  
><em>_"The one that makes me laugh" she said__  
><em>_And threw her arms around my neck__  
><em>_"Show me how you do it__  
><em>_And I promise you I promise that__  
><em>_I'll run away with you__  
><em>_I'll run away with you"__  
><em>

Then the guy I was assuming was jasper while strumming his guitar sang looking at Ally

_Spinning on that dizzy edge__  
><em>_I kissed her face and kissed her head__  
><em>_And dreamed of all the different ways I had__  
><em>_To make her glow__  
><em>_"Why are you so far away?" she said__  
><em>_"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you__  
><em>_That I'm in love with you"__  
><em>

Then the 3 of them sang

_You__  
><em>_Soft and only__  
><em>_You__  
><em>_Lost and lonely__  
><em>_You__  
><em>_Strange as angels__  
><em>_Dancing in the deepest oceans__  
><em>_Twisting in the water__  
><em>_You're just like a dream_

Then Emmett from his drums sang winking at Rose

_Daylight licked me into shape__  
><em>_I must have been asleep for days__  
><em>_And moving lips to breathe her name__  
><em>_I opened up my eyes__  
><em>_And found myself alone alone__  
><em>_Alone above a raging sea__  
><em>_That stole the only girl I loved__  
><em>_And drowned her deep inside of me_

Then Edward finished the song off looking at me again

_You__  
><em>_Soft and only__  
><em>_You__  
><em>_Lost and lonely__  
><em>_You__  
><em>_Just like heaven _

The whole crowd exploded in applause, damn these boys were good. That's it we are toast, there is no way I am going to follow this act.

"Next we have Bella Swan and her group" great here we go damn Ben he just wanted to see if I was going to respond to Edward, how can I respond to him if I don't even know this guy. I made up to the stage with my girls and I heard all these guys whistle for us, I was assuming it was just for Rose and Alice but then I heard my name being screaming by a velvet voice I had just heard on stage, great he is watching me.

"Hi I am Bella and I will be singing I wanna love you forever by Jessica Simpson then Alice, Rosalie and I will be performing New by No Doubt"

"See Eddy she wants to love you forever too I told you she wasn't freaked out by you" Emmett yelled at Edward making the whole auditorium erupted in laughter.

"Shut up Emmett let these girls perform in peace, sorry miss Bella for my rude brother please continue," Jasper apologized to me while I was blushing to the point of burning. I nodded my head and sang the same a capela version of my audition song. I kept my eyes moving around the room from where I stood in center stage. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Edward had hidden his head in his hands from embarrassment from Emmett's little comment but when I started singing he raised his head and started to stare at me in awe like when you see one of those Louis Vuitton purses for the very first time and you know that its something unique and you cant tear your eyes off it for a second thinking it might disappear.

I finished my song and I looked at him and he stood up giving me a standing ovation, ok freak sit down you don't need to be so dramatic I said to myself while trying not to be so embarrassed. I just shook my head and walk to where Rose was sitting behind her drums and she gave me a wink. "Just like we practiced ok? You will do great Bells."

I walked to center stage again and stared strumming my guitar that I had picked up from the stand in front of the drums rose was playing. I took a deep breath and started singing again but this time I wanted to give Edward a taste of his own medicine, I keep my eyes directly on him.

"_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_And I can't believe I've had this chance now__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>

I stayed in silence for a minute just strumming my guitar, then Alice joined in with her bass picking up the tempo.

_New, you're so new__  
><em>_You, you're new__  
><em>_And I never had this taste in the past__  
><em>_New, you're so new_

_My normal hesitation is gone__  
><em>_And I really gravitate to your will__  
><em>_Are you here to fetch me out?__  
><em>_'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth_

_You're not old__  
><em>_And you're not familiar__  
><em>_Recently discovered and I'm learning about you__  
><em>

Alice took the next verse

_New, you're so new__  
><em>_You, you're new_

_And you're consuming me violently__  
><em>_And your ever shamelessly tempting me__  
><em>_Who sent this maniac?__  
><em>_'Cause I never had this taste in the past_

_You're different, you're different from the former__  
><em>_Like a fresh battery I'm energized by you_

Rose joined in with her drums going crazy and the 3 of us started singing

_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_And I can't believe I've had this chance now__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>

Rose started singing seductively into the mic.

_Why am I so curious?__  
><em>_This territory is dangerous__  
><em>_I'll probably end up at the start__  
><em>_I'll be back in line with my broken heart__  
><em>_New, you're so new__  
><em>_You, you're new__  
><em>_And I never had this taste in the past__  
><em>

All 3 of us joined in again

_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>_This feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_And I can't believe I've had this chance now__  
><em>_Don't let it go away__  
><em>

I finished up the song

_And I can't believe it__  
><em>_Can't believe it__  
><em>_Can't believe it__  
><em>_Can't believe it__  
><em>_Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay__  
><em>_Don't let it go away_

Then I looked at him again and whispered

_New your so new, New your so new._

The crowed went crazy again as we walked off the stage and back to our seats, I couldn't help but noticed the boys looking at us. My stomach was in knots through the rest of the auditions, there were some good solo's but the group would suck or the other way around, by the end of the day 12 groups were selected and the boys and us were 2 of the 12. I couldn't believe it I was in the middle of my happy dance when I tripped over my own feet and I felt 2 strong arms around me and I heard the most magical laughter.

"Hey are you ok? I just came over to apologize for my staring earlier, I don't know what came over me, its just that ive never seen a girl like you and I couldn't look away, I'm Edward and these are my brother's Emmett and jasper."

"umm yeah Im good, its ok about the staring it didn't bother me, you guys were great today we have our work cut out for us don't we girls? Ohh I'm sorry these are my best friends Alice and Rosalie"

"Well nice to meet all of you. We were wondering if you would all like to go out sometime with us?"

well I wasn't expecting that I looked at my friends and they gave me these pleading looks, I sighed and then I noticed his arms were still wrapped around me.

"We would love to but it would be helpful if you would let me go if you want us to come along" I laughed.

A/N: Ok.. i decided to add another chapter.. i still have to rework the rest of the chapters.. as always.. rate and review..thanks! xoxo


	4. Show Stopping

Disclaimer... All Characters belong to MS. Stephenie Meyer... i do not own any of them.. only what i make them sing.. on that note, all songs i dont own either :)

Chapter 4: Show Stopping

When he finally let me go I felt empty, as though my body was made to be in his arms. I just wanted to keep making excuses to be in his arms or at least hold his hand, man what is wrong with me? I don't know if he is some creepy stalker or something and I keep thinking about being with him and getting married and having babies. Well if I were getting married I would want a destination wedding maybe Disneyworld, having Mickey Mouse marry us in front of Cinderella's castle would be perfect. Wait what? What is he asking me? I better pay attention.

"How about the 6 of us go to dinner, I bet your hungry it's been a long day" Edward asked while looking amused at my current lost in thoughts face. Man I need to start practicing how not let my inner dialog get to me.

"Actually that's perfect! I know a great place its not anywhere around here, it's by the beach by our home we don't live anywhere near here in Hollywood." Jasper responded for us girls

"we don't either my parents had a heart attack thinking we would live in the same building as the rest of the acts, something about not trusting us girls near any horny boys," Rosalie scuffed as she was walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are you ladies living, we aren't going to stalk you or anything, well I'm speaking for my self and jasper I don't know about our little boy Eddie here"

"Emmett shut it! That's twice today next time you say something like that your precious baby is going to get it" Edward responded looking slightly amused and slightly irritated.

"No! Don't hurt bertha! She hasn't done anything to you!" Emmett was defending Bertha; Rose looked as she was going to be sick. You could tell she had a big crush on Emmett. I just wanted to hug her, poor Rose.

"Who is Bertha?" asked Alice sneaky little girl she beat me to it.

"Bertha is Emmett's 1967 candy red Chevy Impala, this boy has been restoring this thing since he was in middle school with my dad in our garage and once it was done he has been guarding it with his life, let me warn you don't even look at that thing if I were you. He is very attached to it." Jasper answered Alice, Rose composed herself now knowing that it was just a dumb car and not an actual girl.

"Hey! Bertha is not a thing she is a beautiful woman! And don't you forget! Anyways, back to what I was saying, if it makes you ladies more comfortable I will tell you where we live, we live in Marina Del Rey, it's a quite little town near the famous Venice Beach." Emmett responded.

"Are you serious? We do too! But we live on the beach in a condo on Eastwind St." Alice jumped excitedly.

"What? We are on Fleet St and Pacific Ave right on the Corner." Jasper replied with as much enthusiasm as Alice, these two are made for each other.

"well now, isn't that a coincidence! Well where is restaurant anyway?" I asked Edward since we were the only ones silent this whole time.

"its on Washington it's called Islands Emmett discovered it last week when we moved in and he has been begging for us to go with him but we have been so busy with rehearsing we hadn't had time. Come on lets go you guys."

We all reached the parking lot and my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous candy red car ever, so im guessing this is the infamous Bertha I thought to myself but the funny thing is that Jasper and Edward climbed into the H3 Hummer next to it.

"ohh I get it you guys don't ride together because Emmett thinks you will mess up his baby?" I asked the boys.

"exactly that's why we take 2 cars" Edward yelled to me from the passenger window.

We followed the boys to Islands, then a idea hit me while the girls were talking about the 3 hot boys we just met.

"Hey guys, I have an idea for our next performance, how about we do show stopper by Danity Kane, we have most of the cars they mention In the song and Bertha and the H3 would be even better for the song, how about it? Rose, Alice I need your help getting those cars" I whinnied to the girls

"Perfect! Alice was jumping in her seat

We arrived to the restaurant and it had a tropical theme to it which was cute. Once we had our orders in we all received texts at the same time.

_Hello everyone, congrats on making it to round 2 here is your assignment for next week_

_Pop/R&B OR hip hop but the catch is only singing no instruments and the whole group has to _

_Participate, you are able to use props since you will be performing in front of an actual audience_

_Have fun!_

_-Ben_

This is perfect! Now let's get our plan under way.

"So, who's H3 is that?" I whispered to Edward who was sitting across the table from me.

"Jasper's he thinks he is a war hero or something when he is in the big thing, un like him I prefer cars, I own a silver Volvo that's my everyday car then I have a special occasion car," Edward looked away nervously

What is this boy hiding? "What is a 'special occasion' car?"

"It's the car I bring out when I go some where real special or want to be seen"

"Well kind is it?"

"Umm a Maserati"

OMG! This boy has a Maserati I think he is rich or something. He might think I may be a gold digger or something, cue gold digger by Kanye West and Jamie Foxx.

He looked at me and sighed, he explained that his dad is a successful surgeon in Chicago, where they are from and he never has time for his boys so instead he buys them whatever their hearts desire which explains why Emmett is so attached to Bertha. That was the last real time he spent with his dad, poor guy I feel for him now.

"So guys, we were wondering if we could borrow your cars for this week's performance, we had an idea but it would only work if we used 3 of your cars and please don't make us put on the charm." I looked at Edward through my eyelashes this worked for my mom I wonder if it would help me now. He swallowed hard and just nodded his head. I looked at Alice, and in typical Alice fashion she was using the pout, and of course that scored us the H3. Now on to Rose who had the sexiest pout look I have ever seen this chick is unstoppable but Emmett looked hesitant, but his car is the most important one for the song to work its like making Kool-aid with out sugar, peanut butter with out jelly, you get the picture.

"The only way I am letting you 3 with bertha is under 2 conditions and you have to agree to both if not you can't have her."

"Fine" we all said in unison

"Numero uno, I need to be on stage in front of her making sure no one gets close to her it could be on the side of the stage but I need to keep an eye on her, and numero dos,"he started stroking his chin like he was the god father or something "and if someday we, my brother's and I, require any assistance from you 3 then you will be our beck and call girls."

"Deal" we squealed

"So what song are you performing?" Edward whispered to me

"Sorry honey, you have to wait and see." I winked and got up from the table

The girls follow me out of the restaurant, I actually had a great time with the boys I just hoped to see more of them in the next couple of days. In the parking lot we exchanged phone numbers all 6 of us you know for umm professional purposes.

The next 2 days we spent rehearsing show stopper, It felt like a music video because of all the choreography we needed to learn, we even got a spot for Emmett he will be 'rapping' the Young Joc portion of the song, but we made him promise to keep it a secret from everyone. Tonight was the day of our performance, I went to the beach to clear my head. The sounds of the waves crashing always calmed me for some reason. I was letting the wind play with my hair, I was trying to focus when a ding startled me. I looked at my phone and it was a text from Edward. We had been texting back in forth this week getting to know each other, I learned his love of music, reading, and performing, he even told me about his grandmother who had recently passed away from cancer and the reason why they decided to join the competition was because of her, like paying tribute to her.

_**Hey B What are you up to?-E**_

_**Nothing clearing my head before tonight what about you?-B**_

_**Same, just thought I check up on my competition- :) –E**_

_**Boy please, you know we will wipe the floor with you tonight :p –B**_

_**Yeah keep telling yourself that…hey what cars do we need to take for you?-E**_

_**Umm, Bertha, the hummer and your maserati that's it-B**_

_**Hmm you won't tell me what song your doing? –E**_

_**No I told you to wait, Just a few more hours though- B**_

_**Well good luck see you soon-E**_

_**Bye Hon-B**_

I sent out the last text and made my way back towards home, Alice was eagerly awaiting my arrival in one hand she had the curling iron and the other a make up brush, great Barbie Bella begins again.

After 3 hours of hair pulling, make up layers being applied we were on our way to the theater of course we all drove alone, Rose in her BMW, Alice rented a Mercedes to be more appropriate for the song and I drove my Audi. The boys had already arrived and were waiting by their cars for us. As soon as we stepped out of our cars all I saw was Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's jaws hit the floor. Rose, Alice and I were dressed up like Danity Kane from the performance sequence of the video, yeah alice never does anything half ass.

"Wow.. ummm you guys…wow" were the only words coming out of Emmett's mouth.

"Come on, let's get inside and see when we are performing." Alice ran inside before Jasper could catch his breath,

Sure enough we were the first ones to perform and the boys were last. Here come the butterflies I hate going first. We drove our cars on to the stage. I never noticed how big it really was until we put 6 cars up here.

I took a deep breath as the host of the show started welcoming everyone to the show telling everyone how the rules worked. If you like the performances tonight they would need to call the numbers on the screen and vote for their favorites.

"You will do great, I promise " Edward hugged me goodbye and went to take his seat in the front row, great since when did we start hugging?

"And now our first act Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon" Ben said and the crown started clapping

I took my place and started singing along to the music

_[Rose, Alice and Bella:]  
>We in the car, we ride slow<br>We doin' things that the girls don't do_

_The boys stare, we smile back  
>All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah<br>(Bella)  
>Show stoppin' at the latest spot<br>The ride shinin' with the open top  
>Hydraulics make our heads go nod<br>Hair blowin' in the breeze  
>Yo, we superstars<br>(Alice)  
>Put in the keys, make that engine purr<br>3 in the back, one in the passenger  
>Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly<br>All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride  
>(Rose)<br>We in the car, we ride slow  
>We doin' things that the girls don't do<br>The boys stare, we smile back  
>All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah<br>(Rose, Alice, Bella)  
>Bet you ain't never seen (hey)<br>Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
>Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)<br>We do it deadly  
>This how we keep it poppin' (hey)<br>Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
>So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(all girls)  
>We call it show stoppin'<br>We show stoppin'  
>We show, show stoppin'<br>We show stoppin'  
>We show, show stoppin'<br>That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
>Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)<br>So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
>We call it show stoppin'<br>_

The crowd was eating it up. I could see Jazz and Edward in the front row and as usual Edward was staring at me again, things don't change.

_(Rose)  
>This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes<br>In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
>Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh)<br>Break 'em off somethin' proper  
>Like a real show stopper<br>(all Girls)_

_This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
>'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus<br>Say oh, (oh), oh (oh,oh )  
>Break 'em off somethin' proper<br>Like a real show stopper  
><em>

Then Emmett climb out of Bertha started his part_  
><em>

_Hey shawty, baby hey  
>Ain't never seen chicks like this before<br>Thousand dollar jeans with them candy 6 4's  
>Louis V sneaks match your Louis V seats<br>See ya swag like no other, so them other's can't compete  
>Independent and discrete<br>Check her VDS piece  
>Melt in ya mouth like M&amp;Ms, kapeesh<br>She do whatever she wanna do  
>Money out the ying yang<br>Blowin a dollar and the change  
>In the Rover switchin lanes<br>Imma take her under my wings, Imma teach her things  
>She say she got paper cuts from countin all this change<br>Tell her meet the parents  
>Like Ben Stiller<br>Baby say she want them carrots and the chinchillas__  
><em>

_(Rose, Alice, Bella)  
>Bet you ain't never seen (hey)<br>Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
>Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)<br>We do it deadly  
>This how we keep it poppin' (hey)<br>Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
>So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)<em>

_(All girls)  
>We call it show stoppin'<br>We show stoppin'  
>We show, show stoppin'<br>We show stoppin'  
>We show, show stoppin'<br>That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
>Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)<br>So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
>We call it show stoppin'<em>

Once we were done the crowed went nuts, we took our places next to each other and faced the judges James a record executive from Atlantic records, Jane a MTV VJ, Aro a very well respected artist manager he had represented Britney and Christina in the begging of their careers.

"well, this a great way to start the show and the competition the other acts have their work cut out for them, you ladies really set the bar high I am very please with what I saw keep doing this and you will make it through to the end" James stated

"I felt like I was watching a music video, with that said Rosalie less ass shaking and more singing next time ok?" Jane looked at Rose and winked, what a bitch.

"What surprised me was the addition to your performance at the end, Emmett is part of another group why bring him to perform with you? Try to keep with in the rules next time ok girls?" Aro looked away seeming bored by our performance great, it was all my fault. As soon as I was off stage I started crying. I ran into our dressing room and collapsed onto the couch. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I stick to the rules? Because I wanted to get noticed from the start, man I'm so stupid.

"Bells, are you ok?" the most magical voice called to me, it was Edward. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't make him see me like this I embarrassed myself on national TV and now in front of him.

"Bells look at me love" I looked into his piercing green eyes, man he is so gorgeous.

"Don't let him get you, so what, you had Emmett in a small piece of your performance big deal, that performance was insane you looked gorgeous, you should've seen how everyone kept talking about your performance, the girls after you guys are currently performing an disgusting rendition of milkshake by Kelis its pretty disturbing so I wouldn't worry about getting eliminated next week."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me fell better in the matter of minutes?"

"Well, I don't like to seeing you so sad," he walked closer to me, as he took me into his arms, I felt as thought I belong with him in his arms the whole world melted away "Bella, your smile, your laugh make me happy. I don't know what I would be without you in my life, when I'm not with you I am constantly thinking of you. Your beautiful and I know we barely know each other and I will beating myself up later tonight if I don't ask you now," he looked so nervous, how can this be happening to me, one minute I'm crying my eyes out the next I have Edward telling me I'm beautiful. I like him so much, but he could never really like me in the way I liked him.

"Would you like to, umm be my girl?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes baby girl I am, I cannot just stay friends with you, your all I ever wanted. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Edward I will" I squealed, at that moment I knew what happened before didn't matter, Edward was mine; he would be my rock through this whole competition. His opinion will be the only one that mattered. He bent down to kiss me I felt this spark that I always felt when we touched, it intensified. Kissing him was new favorite thing, we were so into it and then I heard it. "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

A/N: I decided to be nice and do one more chapter today.. if you want anymore.. i need atleast 1 review.. Rate and Review kids!*please *


	5. Fancy

Disclaimer... All Characters belong to MS. Stephenie Meyer... i do not own any of them.. only what i make them sing.. on that note, all songs i dont own either :)

"OMG OMG OMG I cannot believe you are together I always knew that you two would hook up" Alice was bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap, apparently the boys also cheered up my girls and they too had gotten together. We were all hanging out in our dressing room after our performance, the boys still had to go on.

" You know what we should do, we should have our ladies join us on stage for our number " Emmett said excitedly

"Didn't you hear that creep Aro say that we had to stick with own group and follow the rules" Rose replied

"Well they cant exactly kick out 2 groups in one week, plus I heard the Ben saying that Tanya and her group are probably on their way out" Jasper suddenly spoke up.

"Who is Tanya?" I asked kissing Edward on the cheek, he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead and replied, "The group with the milkshake song" he shuddered.

"Thank goodness you missed it Bell it was nasty I seriously cant listen to that song anymore" Alice made the puke face.

"Well, are you in or out ladies?" Edward looked

"We're in" the girls cheered and we went to our mirrors and started reapplying our make up. We were surprisingly done just mere minutes from going on stage. Then I realized we didn't know what they were performing. Our instructions were simple, just dance and look cute and when the microphone was near us sing into it. Great, what if I didn't know the song.

We walked on the stage and were took our places behind our boys, here goes nothing. Edward just kissed me and winked and took a deep breath.

_(Jasper)__  
><em>_Go__  
><em>_go 'head__  
><em>_go go go 'head__  
><em>_go go go go go go 'head__  
><em>_go go go go go go 'head__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh_

_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_you you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh_

_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>

I was so relieved we knew this song we always sang it on our little adventures in Pheonix. Alice, Rose and I dance seductively around our boys we even had pre-choreographed moves to this song it worked out great for our boys.

_(Edward)__  
><em>_You getting ready so I know we gonna be here awhile__  
><em>_in the bathroom flat irons and nail files__  
><em>_spending hours in salons on your hairstyle__  
><em>_in the mall steady racking up the air miles__  
><em>_hit the gym step on the scales stare at the number__  
><em>_you say you dropping 10 pounds preparing for summer__  
><em>_and you don't do it for the man, men never notice__  
><em>_you just do it for yourself you're the fucking coldest__  
><em>_intelligent too ooh you're my sweetheart__  
><em>_I've always liked my women book and street smart__  
><em>_long as they got a little class like half days__  
><em>_and the confidence to overlook my past ways__  
><em>_time heals all, and heels hurt to walk in__  
><em>_but they go with the clutch that you carry your lip gloss in__  
><em>_and look I really think that nobody does it better__  
><em>_I love the way you put it together_

_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh_

_(Emmett sang to Rose)__  
><em>_Well aren't you a breath of fresh air__  
><em>_from all these superficial gold digging bitches in here__  
><em>_They get a baller think that they ain't got to pick a career__  
><em>_guess they plan on sucking dicks until some millions appear__  
><em>_Voila! you do it right he might just buy you a car__  
><em>_unless you play these suckers just like B.o.B play the guitar__  
><em>_now here you are with your girls having drinks at the bar__  
><em>_I say I'm buying you declining I think that's kinda bizarre_

_independant with the demeanor of an RnB singer__  
><em>_naked ring finger (check)__  
><em>_M3 beamer (check)__  
><em>_Champagne range__  
><em>_triple white Caddy__  
><em>_closet full of brand new clothes and hand bags__  
><em>_Alexander McQueen, Prada, Gucci, Chanel__  
><em>_D&G, BCBG, Versace, Louie and BeBe__  
><em>_Ya don't need it greedy or easy as these other breezies__  
><em>_who fuck for bottles of Riesling or bowls of baked ziti__  
><em>

_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh_

_(Edward)__  
><em>_Atlanta girls, let me see your hands__  
><em>_wave em at them bitches hating on you with their friends__  
><em>_girl you got it__let em know that everything big__  
><em>_nail done, hair done, everything did_

_And my NY girls let me see your hands__  
><em>_wave em at them bitches hating on you with their friends__  
><em>_girl you got it__let em know that everything big__  
><em>_nail done, hair done, everything did_

_And my LA girls, let me see your hands__  
><em>_wave em at them bitches hating on you with their friends__  
><em>_girl you got it__let em know that everything big__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did_

_And my Phoenix girls, let me see your hands__  
><em>_wave em at them bitches hating on you with their friends__  
><em>_girl you got it__let em know that everything big__  
><em>_nail done, hair done, nail done, hair done_

_(Jasper Singing to Alice)__  
><em>_Say go Cinderella__  
><em>_go Cinderella__  
><em>_orgasm blush__  
><em>_lipstick and concealer__  
><em>_devil in a tight dress__  
><em>_girl you a killer and aint nobody realer__  
><em>_and aint nobody realer__  
><em>_go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go__  
><em>_showtime__  
><em>_go, go, go, go__  
><em>_as we proceed_

_(Edward singing to Me)__  
><em>_Uh, 5 and a half em boys__  
><em>_ass is off the hook__  
><em>_Cinderella bout to lose the glass off her foot__  
><em>_and when I find it is when I find you__  
><em>_and we can do the things we never got the time to__  
><em>_better late than never__  
><em>_but never late is better__  
><em>_they tell me time is money, well we'll spend it together__  
><em>_I'm down for whatever__  
><em>_you just lead the way__  
><em>_we go to dinner you don't even look at me to pay__  
><em>_mature women with more than me were the first to tempt me__  
><em>_and Jason had this girl Tammy with a purple Bentley__  
><em>_how she got it I aint never get to ask__  
><em>_I just knew that she was fine like a ticket on the dash__  
><em>_yeah, but shout out to the homeowners__  
><em>_the girls that got diplomas__  
><em>_and enough money to loan us a little something extra__  
><em>_should we ever need it__  
><em>_if it sounds like you then let me hear you repeat it__  
><em>

_(the girls and I sang with the boys)  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh__  
><em>_Nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_nails done, hair done, everything did__  
><em>_oh you fancy huh_

Once the song was done, we walked off the stage and let the boys have judging by themselves. Of course James went first.

"That performance was sick I honestly thought I was at a Drake concert you guys did amazing job."

Jane was next" Edward, I didn't know you had a natural rapping talent it was great. I cant wait to see what you will dazzling us with next week."

Aro was the last one again, "Boys, you did an amazing job with the song, but yet again another group joined you, you need to stick to the rules, but thankfully its up to the audience to see who is leaving us next week."

We were sitting in our dressing room finishing up taking off all the 20 layers of make up stuck on my face, when the boys walked in.

"Hellooo Ladies! That was so awesome you were all amazing and so sexy, I don't know how I was able to concentrate on the words to the song when, Rosie you stole my heart I cant believe I have you to call my own" Emmett got distracted telling us one thing and the next minute he was expressing his love for Rose all she did was walk into the room, boys.

"Em stop, you know you don't have to suck up to me to get into these pants!" Rose realized what she had said at the last sentence and walked back into the bathroom to finish her post show make up.

"Well if that's the case, make room for me in there!" Em yelled through the door at Rose.

"Anyways, I just found out there is going to be an after party tonight at the Regent Beverly Wilshire to celebrate tonight's show I am so excited! I know the perfect dress you can wear, boys go put on a nice dressy shirt and slacks, I will come by and check your outfit in 20 minutes, Em that means you too! Bella stop making googly eyes at Edward and make your way to the closet we have work to do, alright every meet at the cars in 1 hour. Now Break!" the little pixie said in one breath, seriously how was she not out of breath.

"Well I will see you later love," with that Edward gave me a hug and kiss and left to get ready.

"Ally, instead of calling it 'Bella Barbie Time' can we say we are having a Pretty Woman moment since we are going to the 'Reg Bev Wil' ha ha I said it like Kit writes it on the pizza box when she gets a phone call from Vivian after the first night with.. OMG! His name is EDWARD! I just realized! I am defiantly having a Pretty Woman moment! Eeeeee!"

"Seriously Bella you just sounded like me, its scary, But I love your idea!" Alice was jumping up and down like crazy.

"Come on ladies, if we don't start getting ready now we will be late and Bella wont have her Pretty Woman moment with her very own Eddy hahaha!" Rose shouted from the bathroom, she was fixing her hair again since Em left it like a total bee hive, I really didn't want any further details of what they did in there.

"I have the perfect song we can sing right now." Alice gave us both a knowing look, after about 3 seconds the three of us starting singing Pretty Woman while clothes flew everywhere.

A/N: I am stuck after this chapter.. I dont know where exactly how to take this story.. so bare with me while i try to work through my writer's block.. if you have any ideas please help me! thanks!


End file.
